Of Young Doctors and Old Wishes
by RiverSongobsessed
Summary: When the TARDIS turns the Doctor into a baby it is up to River to look after him, but is all as it seems while she talks to him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello! This was inspired by Stardust when Yvaine is talking to Tristan and also the new episode because she thought he couldn't hear her, it's a one shot but if asked I might continue it. Enjoy!

* * *

River sighed as she walked into the newly made nursery which had placed itself upon the TARDIS. In her arms she held the Doctor, as a six month old baby, not what she had expected when the old girl turned up on her doorstep. River smiled down to the baby as he looked around the room in awe.

"Yes she is a good decorator isn't she?" She teased gently rocking him as she looked around the room herself. "You know I'm sure I did warn you about annoying her too much, and really Doctor going in a huff and telling her 'if you're going to treat me like a child then I'm going to act like one'? In honesty I agree with her on this one. You deserve to be turned into one." She smiled before walking to a cot and lying him down before sitting down in the rocking chair which was also there. "Can you even understand me Sweetie?" She asked and was answered with a yawn as he reached up to try and grab her hair. She chuckled softly moving her hand to rest on his chest. That settled him and he held onto her finger. "I'll take that as a no." She said softly watching him.

"I've never done this before, look after a baby I mean, I've spoken to you many times as you've gotten yourself into trouble and can't hear me," she chuckled. "It's something I've thought of though, I thought that maybe once I was out of Stormcage we could have had children, I use to imagine you and me in the TARDIS. A little girl maybe running around the console with you. She'd have your eyes, those amazing green eyes and my hair, maybe a slightly darker shade though, a bit more like you, and then maybe a wee boy on my hip as we watched you, he'd look more like his grandparents. Ginger almost definitely, he'd look like a female Amy but his personality, well that would be all Rory." She smiled at the thought chuckling when she looked down and saw him staring up to her.

"I'd never tell you that though, it just wouldn't work with our timelines not to mention the danger. No point in thinking of old wishes." She said biting her lip looking back up to look around the room. "If there's one thing I've learnt from you Doctor, one truly amazing thing, it's that family matters. And families do anything for each other... I know I don't say it enough sweetie, but I do love you. When I'm with you my heart in my chest just, I know it will sound strange and corny but it skips a beat. Seeing you makes me grin like an idiot and my heart feels as if it will burst because it cannot be contained." She smiled brightly moving to pick him up as he started to whimper and she held him against her chest rocking him gently.

"My Doctor, my mad man, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, maybe it's because I never would otherwise." She shrugged sighing as she saw his eyes began to droop with tiredness and he slowly fell asleep.

River stayed with him beside the cot and when she awoke was unsurprised to find The Doctor now his usually appearance lying on a proper bed he sat awake and cross legged watching her and she chuckled softly.

"What?" She asked smiling but he only blinked his face serious as he said.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" River paled looking at him before rushing out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

River ran through the corridors as far as she could hoping and praying that he wouldn't find her, of course she knew he wold. She could feel the TARDIS twist the halls in her theif's favour instead of her child's and River couldn't help the groan of frustration which left the wall with a smudge of dirt from her boot. She stopped after a while going into a small room which had the lights off, she silently moved with labored breaths to the bed and lay down, humiliated and angry tears streaming down her face as she tried her hardest to forget about what happened.

Meanwhile The Doctor blinked stunned as he watched her go before quickly making his way after her. For a small amount of time he felt as if he was getting no closer to her but soon her felt her presence and the familiar hum of the old girl around him, leading him to her. When he did find her, it was in a small room, he gently ran his hand over the door to see that it belonged to her. To River, in the years before he had known who she was how important she was to him. He had made her a room and could still remember the look in her eyes when he had first shown it to her. He hadn't thought much of it at the time as she smiled and said it was lovely. But now he knew her and could recognise the signs of heartbreak that had been present in her eyes that day.

Gently he pushed the door open and muttered a thank you to the TARDIS when he saw River's sleeping frame that lay on the bed as he brought the lights up ever so slightly. Without a word he slipped off his shoes and made his way across the room and lay beside her sighing slightly when he saw the dried tears on her face. Swallowing thickly he moved to hold her close.

"Doctor?" River mumbled opening one eye to look at him with a small frown. The Doctor chuckled softly but nodded trailing his hand over her arm.

"Yes it's me." She humphed slightly moving onto her back.

"You cheated." She frowned glaring. He only smiled and gave her a small shrug.

"Just a bit." River huffed sitting up.

"I'm not having a joke. I asked you to tell me whether or not you could hear me and you just grabbed my hair!" She snapped and he sighed slightly.

"River. I have known you for some time now, and I like to think that I know you. I know how to tell when your lying (but I also know not to ask what about), I know when you're angry (but I also know you don't mean what you might say), I know when you're upset (and I know how to help you) but more than most I know when you're about to say something important." He explained and River sighed.

"Doctor I didn't mean to tell you that, I had moved on from those silly school girl dreams." She said and he bit his lip bringing her close.

"Oh my silly wife. To you they might be silly dreams but to me they're amazing, you showed me a side to you that I never knew of and that's saying something." He joked and River smirked slightly. "I've always wanted a child with you River and I never brought it up cause I didn't think it would be something you would want. You are my wife, you're in Stormcage for my murder and you can use a gun which I shouldn't like but I do. You're hair is just, wow... I'd be honoured to have a child with you." The Doctor pressed a small kiss to her temple and she turned around stunned.

"Really?" "Really." River grinned before kissing him back holding on close and at that point The Doctor knew exactly what River meant by his heart bursting with love.


End file.
